ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Richards
Jordan Maxwell Richards (born August 7, 1984), better known by his ring name Maxwell Richards, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with Global Wrestling Association where he and his brother are a tag team called The Natural Express and are two-time GWA Tag Team Champions. Both siblings come from a wrestling bloodline as their father Frank, uncle Paulie, and grandfather Ernie were all part of the industry in some on-screen or backstage capacity. Richards is also known for his previous appearances in World Elite Wrestling and Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Early life Richards was born in Scottsdale, Arizona as the second child to Frank and Margret Richards (née Matthews). Richards has two sisters, Miranda and Bethany and a brother, Taylor, who is also a professional wrestler. Richards is the grandson of Ernie Richards and the nephew of Paulie Richards. His cousins are Monica Richards-Malone and Becky Richards. Like all of his siblings, Richards attended Beverly Hills High School before going to UCLA where he majored in fitness and nutrition. His clientele as a personal traininer included actors Channing Tatum, Cobie Smulders, and Ryan Gosling. Richards also played for the UCLA Bruins football team as a tight end. Wrestling career Early career (2011–2012) Richards attended the Richards Wrestling Academy where he was trained by his father and Benjamin Jameson in the summer of 2011. Meanwhile, Richards served as a referee for Empire Wrestling. After months of honing his skills, Richards signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling in December 2011 as an athletic trainer before turning into an active member of the roster. On an edition of Adrenaline in February 2012, Richards made his first on-air appearance for the promotion when his monologue was cutoff by then-WEW World Champion, Slash. A week later, Richards made his in-ring debut and also aired the premier episode of a video blog called Maximum Velocity. The series, however, did not continue as Richards asked for his release and was successfully relieved of his contractual duties with WEW. On August 12, Richards debuted for Xtreme Wrestling Federation as Max Savage, under the gimmick of being the kayfabe son of Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth, defeating Joey Hunter on Inferno. He then made his pay-per-view debut at Unbreakable, losing in a tag team match against John Mitchell and Raven Cross while partnering with Heather Helmsley before being defeated by Suicide a week thereafter. Returning from a hiatus about a month afterward, Savage was attacked by a masked man after facing Helmsley on Inferno. This would be the final appearance of Richards in XWF before ultimately leaving the promotion. Global Wrestling Association (2012–present) GWA Tag Team Champion (2012) Richards made his debut in Global Wrestling Association as the older sibling and tag team partner of his brother Taylor Richards. The duo was called The Natural Express, an amalgamation of their nicknames as Taylor utilized their father's former moniker, "The Natural", while Maxwell himself was known as "The Express". The brothers easily gained notoriety as one of the premier tandems in the promotion as they undertook the persona of being sons of their manager and legendary father, Frank Richards. As soon as Richards and his brother established themselves in the company's tag team division, the siblings were placed in a company-wide round robin tournament that was to establish the organization's inaugural titleholders of the GWA Tag Team Championship. After notching several impressive victories, the Natural Express defeated Steel City Sinners (Blake Ambrose and Eli Jordan), at Full Throttle during the final round of the tournament to win the first tag team championships of their respective careers. Then in the following weeks on Shockwave, Maxwell and Taylor would be interrupted by the duo known as The Foundation (Samir Wahid Abdul Gaddafi and Mohammed Basara). The two teams eventually faced each other at Road to Glory in November with the Natural Express successfully retaining. A week later, the brothers turned into the top villains of the promotion's tag team division when they began to dub themselves as the best tandem in the company. The Dudebusters (Sebastian Cross and Zachary Stone) became their main targets, which Maxwell and Taylor defeated throughout a series of singles matches leading to their match at the ensuing pay-per-view event, December 2 Remember, where the Natural Express, and with assistance from their father Frank, defeated the Dudebusters. A month later, the siblings' reign as tag team champions halted after unsuccessfully defending the GWA Tag Team titles against the newly formed duo of Demon and Trevor Adams at Chaos in a Cage in a steel cage match. But on the same night, both Maxwell and his brother aided Montgomery for their leader to successfully regain the GWA World Championship as Taylor had locked the cage door to prevent Chase Andrews from escaping while Maxwell assisted Montgomery in climbing out of the cage to win the bout. The Enterprise (2013) In the beginning of 2013, Maxwell and Taylor's father began to simultaneously manage Ace Montgomery while managing them during their reign as GWA Tag Team Champions. At Inception, the brothers defeated the Steel City Sinners albeit reviving assistance from their interfering father. Then on the following episode of Shockwave, both siblings, including their father, joined Montgomery as the quartet officially formed the group known as The Enterprise. A week after losing the GWA Tag Team Championships at Chaos in a Cage, the siblings invoked their rematch clause and the two teams faced each other in the main event of Shockwave but only to lose the title bout again. In turn, this caused Maxwell and Taylor to earn their way back into the tag team title scene since initially winning the championship as inaugural title holders. The result of this led to the siblings left with out a pay-per-view match for the first time during their tenure with the company. However, both brothers made an unscheduled appearance at March Madness during a tag team bout that was to determine a number one contender for the GWA Tag Team Championship, resulting the match being ended in a double disqualification. Both Maxwell and Taylor would do this again a month later at Annihilation, resulting in Demon and Trevor Adams losing the GWA Tag Team Championship against the Steel City Sinners. At the Cyber Mayhem pay-per-view event a month afterward, the Natural Express were placed in a match against Demon and Trevor Adams, the Dudebusters, and the Steel City Sinners for the GWA Tag Team Championship in a four-way tag team ladder match. Unfortunately, the Richards brothers were unable to win the bout and the titles. At the following pay-per-view event, Battle Grounds, both siblings along with Ramon Rodriguez and Enterprise group-mate Ace Montgomery were placed in an eight-man tag team elimination match but unfortunately lost to the quartet of Chase Andrews, Darren Hughes, Demon, and Trevor Adams. During this time, the Natural Express began to experience in-fighting between both siblings as they bickered and argued before, during, and after their matches. They temporarily set their animosity aside after reclaiming the GWA Tag Team Championship at Independence. Meanwhile, Montgomery gave both Richards brothers an ultimatum of either retaining the GWA Tag Team Championship at the Supremacy pay-per-view event or be permanently banished from the Enterprise after being dissatisfied of their animosity. Eventually, the Natural Express had lost their match and their championships against the Steel City Sinners at Supremacy, to which Montgomery kicked out both Maxwell and Taylor Richards from the Enterprise a week later on Shockwave. A month later at Retribution, both siblings failed to regain the titles against the Steel City Sinners. Personal life Richards lives in Hermosa Beach, California. Currently single, Richards has been romantically linked in the past with fellow wrestler and childhood friend Jeanette Ayers, actress Allison Stonewall, musician Cassandra Foster, and model Paula Yeager. An avid fan of sports, Richards is a collector of autographed memorabilia signed by numerous professional athletes from various genres of sports. He has admitted to owning an autographed pair of Michael Jordan's first edition of Air Jordan shoes along with a basketball signed by every member of the 2009–10 Los Angeles Lakers championship-winning roster. Richards and his family are also known to participate in celebrity golf tournaments, raising funds for various local charities most notably for students in needing funding for college scholarships. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Max Richards / Maxwell Richards' ***''Maximum Velocity'' / Express Slam (Lifting side slam) – 2012–present ***''Party Boy Express'' (Full nelson facebuster) – 2012 **'As Max Savage' ***Diving elbow drop; used as a tribute to Randy Savage – 2012 *'Signature moves' **Bionic elbow **Bulldog **Delayed vertical suplex **Discus punch **Diving double axe handle **Flapjack **Float-over DDT **Hair-pull mat slam **Hangman **Inverted atomic drop **Jumping piledriver **Lariat takedown **Spinning spinebuster *'Managers' **'Frank Richards' **Jeanette Ayers **Juliette Chevalier *'Nicknames' **"The California Party Boy" **'"The Express"' **"Maniac" **"The New Sensation of the Present Generation" *'Entrance themes' **"Beverly Hills" by Weezer (2012) **"Bugler's Dream" by Leo Arnaud (2012) **'"Keep Me"' by The Black Keys (2012–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Association' **GWA Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with Taylor Richards **GWA Award for Tag Team of the Year (2013) – with Taylor Richards External links Category:1984 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Arizona Category:Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Referee Category:Second–generation wrestlers Category:Tag team champions Category:Third–generation wrestlers Category:Trainers Category:World Elite Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from Arizona Category:Xtreme Wrestling Federation alumni